


Burger time

by GiliArt



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Books, Celebrations, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Secrets, burger
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt
Summary: Arturia no quiere ir a comer hamburguesas en un día especial.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Kudos: 9





	Burger time

Gilgamesh y Arturia estaban acurrucados en su sofá favorito viendo una película que pasaba en la programación de la televisión y cuando hubo un corte para los mensajes comerciales, el rubio se acercó al oído de la mujer. 

—Arturia el próximo viernes cumplimos meses de novios —Le recordó con un tono alegre que hizo sonreír a la ojiverde. 

—¿Quieres salir a cenar? —preguntó ella, a lo que el hombre movió la cabeza negativamente.

—No, ya hice planes —dijo causando que su pareja frunciera el ceño con intriga— confía en mí, va a gustarte —La tranquilizó y le guiño un ojo.

—De acuerdo, pero al menos dime si debo vestir elegante ese día —pidió Pendragon dejándose llevar por el rubio.

—Ponte lo que quieras, algo cómodo —Fue su respuesta.

  


.............

  


  


El viernes llegó y Arturia se puso un vestido ceñido de algodón en corte A, de cuello redondo, manga larga, de color amarillo que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, se puso unos zapatos bajos de color blanco y una chaqueta de mezclilla. Se dejó el cabello suelto y se puso los aretes que Gilgamesh le había regalado el mes pasado: eran unos pequeños broqueles de oro amarillo con la forma de cabezas de león.

El rubio también iba muy cómodo con una camisa de cuadros color vino, de manga 3/4 , unos jeans deslavados y unos mocasines marrones.

—¿Por fin ya me dirás cuál es el plan para hoy? —preguntó curiosa la mujer sentada en el sofá de la sala de estar, a lo que Gilgamesh, se sentó a su lado y de su chaqueta sacó dos boletos que le mostró a su novia.

—Son pases V.I.P. para la inauguración del nuevo "Tic-tac Burger", seremos de los primeros en entrar y podrás comer cuantas hamburguesas quieras —dijo alegre esperando la respuesta de emoción y felicidad que seguramente tendría la rubia, pero en su lugar, la mujer se quedó viendo los boletos con un semblante demasiado serio— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el hombre confundido.

—¿Podemos ir a otro lado? —preguntó Arturia con un gesto de ligera angustia que consternó al rubio.  


—¿Por qué? —cuestionó— No fueron pases baratos —Le dijo; aunque él no tenía problema con derrochar dinero en ella, sabía que su novia prefería ahorrar, no hacer gastos grandes y aprovechar al máximo las oportunidades, por eso, al decirle que los boletos habían sido costosos, él esperaba que ella se mostrara más animada a ir a la inauguración del restaurante, pero no fue así— pensé que esto te gustaría —dijo el rubio bastante sorprendido por la actitud de su pareja.

—Quizá podamos ir al cine, o a comer a algún otro lado —La rubia se sentía apenada e intentó pensar en algún otro plan para celebrar este día con Gilgamesh; sin embargo, éste empezó a sentirse molesto.

—Planeé esto hace semanas, dime al menos ¿por qué no quieres ir? —exigió tratando de mostrarse tranquilo, si ella tenía una razón válida, él la comprendería, no insistiría más y buscarían algo más que hacer, pero quería saber la razón de su rechazo. No obstante, la mujer guardó silencio y evitó su mirada.

Gilgamesh suspiró y se levantó del sofá.

—Voy a estar en mi estudio —dijo y caminó sin prisa, saliendo de la sala donde la mujer se quedó con los boletos en las manos.

  


.............

  


Media hora paso antes de que Arturia se dirigiera al estudio del rubio, pero la puerta tenía seguro, esta era la primera vez que el rubio le cerraba la puerta. La mujer tocó dos veces y no hubo respuesta.

—Gil, podemos hacer cualquier otra cosa, este es un día especial, quiero celebrarlo contigo —dijo esperando que él abriera.

—Entonces vamos al "Tic-tac Burger" —contestó el rubio del otro lado sin abrir.  


—No —espetó ella.

—¿Por qué? ¡Tú adoras las hamburguesas! —habló el hombre encerrado alzando la voz. Arturia soltó un suspiro.

—Vamos a otro sitio de hamburguesas —propuso.  


—¡No! —grito el rubio y la paciencia de la mujer se acabó.  


—¡Entonces quédate ahí solo! —espetó y fue a encerrarse en la biblioteca, una vez ahí se sentó y cubrió su rostro con sus manos, intentando tranquilizarse; así no era como se había imaginado este día.

Las horas pasaron y ya empezaba a oscurecer, Arturia seguía en la biblioteca, recostada en uno de los sillones rojos mientras leía una novela corta que llevaba por título "Table for two", en la que se contaba la historia de dos amantes que se alejaban por culpa de un malentendido que no supieron arreglar, los años pasaron y sus cabezas se llenaron de canas, sus pieles de arrugas y sus ojos de tristeza, un día la anciana protagonista recibe una carta sin remitente, pero ella reconoce la letra, era de su antiguo amor...

_"Me hubiese gustado tener más madurez en mi juventud, muchas veces pensé en buscarte, pero mi orgullo me lo impidió. Ahora soy muy anciano, ya no me parezco al hombre que conociste ni física ni mentalmente. Cuando estás cerca del fin, irremediablemente cambias, piensas en tu vida, reflexionas sobre tus errores, subes todo a la balanza para ver si estás satisfecho y yo no lo estoy. Tenía que haberme comido mi arrogancia, ya ni siquiera recuerdo la razón por la que discutimos aquel día, sólo podía recordar el enojo y con el paso de los años, éste desapareció, ahora ya no tengo ni razón, ni enojo, ni a ti._

_Le pediré a mi sobrina que te haga llegar esta carta cuando yo ya no esté, si bien ya no soy un hombre orgulloso, no soy más que un cobarde, lo lamento tanto._

_Desperdicie mi tiempo y tú también, ahora ya no hay remedio, pero ¿sabes? La mesa que compramos en nuestra tercera cita, nuestra mesa para dos, siempre se quedó en mi cocina, por si alguna vez volvías..._   


La rubia soltó una lágrima, dio vuelta a la página, pero en ese momento el ruido de alguien intentando abrir la puerta la hizo cerrar el libro y ponerse alerta.  


—Arturia, ábreme —pidió con calma la voz del otro lado.

La mujer suspiró y se secó el rostro rápidamente para ir a abrir, encontrándose con un Gilgamesh de expresión indescifrable: culpa, miedo, vergüenza, enojo, frustración y tristeza hacían un collage en el rostro del hombre que se tardó un poco en empezar a hablar.

—Arruine este día —dijo mirando al suelo y luego levantó la vista fijándose en el rostro de la mujer— ¿Estabas llorando? —Le preguntó, tomándola por sorpresa. 

—No, estaba leyendo algo triste —explicó, pero el rubio un poco incrédulo, la abrazó para reconfortarla; acción que la hizo sentir culpable y decidió sincerarse con él.  


—Gil, estoy vetada de todos los "Tic-tac Burger" abiertos y por abrir —dijo en tono serio.  


El rubio la separó un poco de él para mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Por qué? ¿qué hiciste? —preguntó ligeramente divertido, a lo que la mujer suspiró pesadamente.  


—Déjalo así —pidió ella y él accedió.  


—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —preguntó el rubio, cuyo humor empezaba a mejorar visiblemente.   


—No es algo de lo que esté orgullosa —contestó ella con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas que delataba su vergüenza.

Gilgamesh tomó un mechón rebelde de la mujer y lo puso detrás de su oreja encontrándose con uno de los aretes de león que él le había obsequiado, entonces la miró de pies a cabeza con más detalle.   


—Te ves hermosa —Le dijo— ¿Quieres ir a comer a otro lado? —preguntó para empezar a acomodar la situación.  


—La Parrilla de los Caballeros cierra tarde y tienen postres —dijo la mujer feliz.  


—Vamos entonces, sólo espero que no nos veten de ahí también —comentó y la rubia frunció el ceño— es broma —dijo el hombre divertido al ver la reacción de su amada.  


—Tú no estás vetado de ningún sitio, puedes ir a Tic-tac Burger cuando quieras —comentó ella.  


—¿Por qué querría ir a algún lado al que tú no puedas entrar? —preguntó empezando a caminar hacia el vestíbulo para tomar su abrigo.   


—Hoy cerraste el estudio —dijo la rubia poniéndose una chaqueta más abrigadora.   


El rubio se acercó a ella y la miró fijamente.

—Necesitaba tiempo, no es fácil para mi personalidad aceptar mis errores, lamento haberme tardado casi todo el día —Su tono era afable y sincero, así que la mujer sonrió, lo besó y luego lo tomó de la mano para salir de la casa.  


«Mejor todo un día que toda una vida», pensó.


End file.
